Angele Rio/Powers and Abilities
Zero's Analysis [Parameters] This is a feature of the biological chip that allows it to analyze a targets combat ability. Zero's Analysis Having 1 point in an attribute was equivalent to having the ability of a regular male adult, and this was based on the information from Earth. Even for 14 year olds level strength level should be at 0.5, and agility level at 1.2. Stamina referred to the ability of taking hits, poison resistance, recovery and endurance. '''Wizard Stages''' Ch 48 Stage 1 Apprentice Ch 54 Stage 2 Apprentice - Mentality 3.0 Ch 77/78 Stage 3 Apprentice - Mentality 15.0 Biological Chip [Zero] The biological chip is an implant Ye Song got from Earth that makes it easier to comprehend and analyze knowledge.WN Chapter 3 "Biological chip no.18907 at your service. I am made by Chinese Fei Teng Company, and supervised by the Artificial Intelligence Department."- Zero. Basic Description Biological chip was the invention of the 23rd century, and it had two major functions: analysis and storage. The chip itself had no intelligence because scientists were concerned about the effect it would have on the human brain. The biological function would make the chip become a part of the brain, which meant the chip could not be simply taken out once implanted. Ye Song's chip was the newest version, and it was said to have been integrated into my gene. If it is broken, it will repair itself just like an organ. This implied Ye song's gene got carried over to his new body. Functions [Analysis and Storage] The analysis function use different information to do a logical analysis on the structures of certain things, and the result would be automatically inputted into the storage. The storage function was separated from the original memory system of the brain. It had a much larger capacity than the human brain, and it could store over one thousand years worth of information in it. The human brain could only store about one hundred fifty years worth of information. Combat Assistance The chip assist Angele in combat giving him early warnings of threat and advice on how to defeat enemies. This allowed him to best the more powerful [[Dice]]. WN Chapter 9 Enhanced Learning Cognition The Chip allows Angele to learn at a mysterious rate. He mastered two languages in only 10 days at Marua Harbour School. WN Chapter 39 Angele used the chip to help him study the languages and the results were great. He learned much faster than others. Actually, he had already mastered the first two languages in the first week, but he didn't want too much attention, so he spent half a year to make it look like he was just progressing fast. He had mastered three different languages in half a year wherein this made Adolf think he was a genius. Miscellaneous Assistance Chip is able to give medical status on Angele's constitute. The Chip can also sense magic. Swordsmanship Angele mastered the basic sword skills from Master Alad. The chip was able to help him calculate the optimum training regime needed. WN Chapter 5 The 5 basic sword skills are: Front slash, up slash, horizontal slash, point strike, and down slash. Audis, Karl Rio, and Kerry's sword skill data was assimilated it creating the Basic sword skill set. WN Chapter 11 Archery "Though the chip could help him modify his action after finding the target, he still needed a lot of practice to master it. When he was on Earth, people were competing with their archery skills one kilometer away from their targets. They used mechanical bows, and they could hit targets from a long distance. People all had chips assisting them, so the ones who practiced more had a better chance in winning the competitions." - WN Chapter 8 From early on people where impressed by his superb marksmanship. He also employed poisons in earlier chapters. Special Constitute Mother's Heritage Angele is not full human as his mother was a wood elf. This is the reason why he can grow stronger by eating strange food while others around him did not. "Actually, we've already heard about the benefits of the snake's eye. Someone once tried it before, but nothing happened." The guard smiled, and he said. - WN Chapter 8 Emerald Ring [Ramsode College] He possessed an Emerald ring originating from Ramsoda College that allowed him to control time. The ring had all of it energy absorbed by Angele. The ring is no longer in his possess. References